the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nyko
Nyko war ein Nebencharakter der zweiten, dritten und vierten Staffel von The 100. Seine Rolle wurde zwischen Unruhe im Berg bis Lügen und Geflüster von Ty Olsson verkörpert. Im Deutschen wird er von Stefan Günther synchronisiert. Nyko war, wie sein bester Freund Lincoln, Heiler und Grounder der Trikru, in deren Territorium das Dropship der 100 landete. Er verbleibt als einziger Heiler im Dorf, als Lincoln in Ungnade fällt und sein Volk verlässt. Nyko ist der zweite Grounder, der friedlich gegenüber den Delinquenten ist. Nyko freundet sich über die Zeit mit Octavia Blake an, auch nachdem sie ihn zunächst als Geisel benutzt hat. Er fasst der Skaikru gegenüber Vertrauen, als Abigail Griffin das gelagerte Blut aus Mount Weather, das unter den Groundern verhasst ist, benutzt, um ihm das Leben zu retten. Er hält viel von Abby und ihren medizinischen Fähigkeiten sowie ihrem Willen, Menschen zu retten. So bringt er immer wieder erkrankte Grounder zu ihr auf die Krankenstation. So auch nach dem Sieg über die Stadt des Lichts, als Luna und die letzten Überlenden der Boat People an den Symptomen einer Verstrahlung leiden. Als er Abby, Raven Reyes, Luna und einige Weitere auf Beccas Insel begleitet, wird er dort von einer Drohne erschossen, als er Luna beschützen will. Vergangenheit Über Nykos Vergangenheit ist nicht sehr viel bekannt. Nyko gehört zu den Menschen, die auf der Erde geboren wurden. Er ist ein Grounder der Trikru und ist Heiler. Über seine Familie ist nichts bekannt, allerdings sieht er Lincoln, seinen besten Freund, als seinen Bruder an. Irgendwann lernte er auch Luna, Anführerin der Floukru kennen und freundet sich mit ihr an. Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Zwei= |-|Staffel Drei= In Wanheda (2) nähert sich der schwer verletzte Nyko Arkadia. Er wird sofort von Octavia und Lincoln gefunden, die vor Arkadia im Wald geschlafen haben, und von ihnen zu Abigail gebracht. Abby versorgt seine Wunden, kommt jedoch schnell an ihre Grenzen. Nyko braucht eine Bluttransfusion, welche sie allerdings nur in Mount Weather durchführen kann. Lincoln warnte sie jedoch schon zuvor das es gefährlich ist wenn die Sky People erneut in die alte Militärbasis gehen. Am Ende entscheidet sich Abigail ihn doch auf die Krankenstation im Mount Weather zu bringen und lässt seinen Transport vorbereiten. Nyko kann erfolgreich von Abigail gerettet werden was neue Hoffnungen in Abigail weckt Mount Weather und dessen Medizinische Einrichtung weiter zu nutzen. In Kampf um den Thron geht ein Alarm in Arkadia los. Als die Wachen nachsehen, steht Nyko mit einer Gruppe von kranken Groundern vor dem Tor, die Abigails Hilfe brauchen. Octavia geht dazwischen, als die Wachen den Groundern gegenüber handgreiflich werden und hilft Nyko, die Kranken zu Abby zu bringen. Nyko sagt ihr, dass er das von Mount Weather gehört hat und spricht ihr sein Beileid aus. |-|Staffel Vier= In Die Reiter der Apokalypse steht Nyko in Begleitung von Luna und einigen kranken Groundern ihren Clans, vor den Toren von Arkadia. Nyko bleibt bei Luna und den kranken Groundern, während sie von Abigail untersucht und erfolglos behandelt werden werden, als am Ende nur noch Luna am Leben ist, und diese sich von den Symptomen erholt. In Lügen und Geflüster begleitet er Luna, Raven, Abigail, Jackson und weitere Sky People auf Beccas Insel um dort nach Beccas Labor zu suchen. Als sie sich in die Inselmitte begeben wollen, werden sie von einem Sicherheitssystem entdeckt und von Drohnen beschossen. Um Luna zu retten stellt er sich schützend vor sie und fängt die Geschosse ab. Beziehungen |-|Lincoln= Lincoln : → Hauptartikel: Lincoln und Nyko : "Lincoln war ein Guter. Er war mein Bruder." '' : - Nyko zu Octavia in Bluternte Nyko war ein Freund von Lincoln, er bezeichnete ihn sogar als Bruder. Er ist bereit Octavia zu helfen, als diese vergiftet wurde, obwohl er bestraft hätte werden können, da er Lincoln geholfen hat. Auch will er Lincoln Sterbehilfe geben, da er nicht glaubte, dass ein Reaper wieder zu einem Grounder werden kann und Lincoln große Schmerzen hatte. Wie er mit dem Tod von Lincoln umgeht, ist nicht bekannt. |-|Octavia= Octavia Blake Octavia und Nyko treffen sich zum ersten Mal in Die 48, als Nyko ihr im Namen von Lincoln das Gegengift bringt. Als Octavia erfährt, das Nyko ihr nicht helfen will, Lincoln zu befreien, nimmt sie ihn als Gefangenen und bringt in nach Tondc, wo sie ihn gegen Lincoln eintauschen will. Nyko nimmt ihr dies nicht übel, entschuldigt sich später bei ihr, dass er ihr nicht helfen wollte. Er rettet Octavia erneut, als er sie davor warnt, dass Lexa alle Sky People töten will. |-|Indra= Indra Indra ist Nykos Anführerin. Indra war bereit Nyko gegen Lincoln einzutauschen, da er der letzte Heiler in ihrem Dorf war. Sie führt später eine Rettungsmission um Nyko zu retten, nachdem die Reaper ihn mit anderen Groundern gefangen genommen haben. Sie scheint erleichtert zu sein, als sie ihn in Bluternte finden. Nyko rettet Indra das Leben, als sie in Der Weg zum Sieg von einem Scharfschützen beschossen werden. |-|Abigail= Dr. Abigail Griffin Nyko trifft Abigail das erste Mal in Der Weg in die Freiheit, als er mit zum Dropship kommt, wo Abby seinen Freund Lincoln gerade vom Reaperdasein befreit. In Der Weg zum Sieg verarzten sie zusammen die Verletzten in Tondc, nachdem die Mountain Men das Dorf mit einer Rakete angegriffen haben. In Wanheda (2) rettet Abigail sein Leben, nachdem er von Kriegern der Ice Nation schwer verletzt wurde. Sie lässt ihn nach Mount Weather bringen, wo sie ihm eine Bluttransfusion gibt, was Nyko zu dem Gedanken führt, dass nicht die Orte böse sind, sondern die Menschen. In Kampf um den Thron bringt Nyko eine Gruppe von kranken Groundern nach Arkadia und Abigail hilft ihm, diese zu verarzten. |-|Artigas= Artigas Artigas ist bei Indras Rettungsmission dabei, um Nyko und seinen Vater zu retten. In Menschenversuche versucht Nyko den Jungen zu beruhigen, als Finn die Bewohner mit einer Waffe bedroht. Als Artigas bei einem Fluchtversuch doch angeschossen wird, stürzt sich Nyko sofort an seine Seite und wiegt seinen leblosen Körper, während er Finn zornig anstarrt. |-|Luna = Luna und Nyko in Lügen und Geflüster]]Auch wenn er nie von Luna gesprochen hat, kannte auch Nyko sie. Das sie trotzdem ein sehr gutes Verhältnis hatten, ist in Die Reiter der Apokalypse und Lügen und Geflüster zu sehen. Nachdem ein Großteil ihres Clans gestorben sind, wendet sie sich an Nyko und sucht bei ihm Hilfe. Während der Rest ihres Clans an den Symptomen der Verstrahlung sterben, bleibt er an ihrer Seite und versucht ihr Halt zu geben. Als sie gemeinsam mit Sky People zu Beccas Insel aufbrechen und dort von Drohnen angegriffen werden, stellt er sich schützend vor sie und fängt die Kugeln für sie ab. Aussehen Nyko hat dunkle lange Haare mit kleineren Zöpfen und einen langen, dicken Bart. Er hat blaue Augen und einen eher dunklen Hautton. Wie die meisten Grounder hat er Tattoos im Gesicht und auf den Armen. Persönlichkeit Nyko ist einer der freundlichen Grounder, die den Sky People, vor allem Octavia hilft. Dies tut er für Lincoln, der für ihn wie ein Bruder ist und eine starke Bindung zu ihm hat. Trotz seiner eigenen Gefühle kommt sein Volk, sein Clan immer vor seinen eigenen Bedürfnissen. Auftritte Trivia * Lincoln und Nyko sind, auch wenn sie es so empfinden, keine Brüder. * Nyko ist der zweite Grounder der freundlich zu den Delinquenten ist. * Nachdem Lincoln verstoßen wurde, verblieb Nyko als letzter Heiler in Tondc. Zitate Staffel Zwei Unruhe im Berg : Nyko (zu Octavia): "Ich habe dein Leben gerettet. Jetzt renn." Bluternte : Nyko (zu Octavia): "You proved yourself well, Octavia of the Sky People. We'll let you live". Menschenversuche : Nyko (zu Finn und Murphy): "The man with one eye. You saw Delano. A snake. A thief. He and his men were cast out. You are his revenge". Der Weg in die Freiheit : Nyko: "Our scouts have already arrived. The commander is true to her word. If you do not leave, you will die. Octavia, you saved my life from the Reapers. Now let me save yours. It's what Lincoln would have wanted". : Nyko (zu Clarke): "Tod ist der einzige Weg". : Nyko (zu Finn): "Blut verlangt nach Blut!" Abschied : Nyko (zu Lincoln): "Du bist hier nicht länger sicher mein Freund. Ich werde mein bestes tun, damit du entkommen kannst. Danach bist du allein". Der Weg zum Sieg : Nyko: "Wir retten die, die noch zu retten sind." Staffel Drei Wanheda (2) : Nyko (zu Lincoln) : "Unser Volk irrt sich Lincoln. Wir können ihre Meinung ändern. Ort sind nicht böse Bruder, Menschen sind es.." Galerie Bluternte Nyko.jpg|Bluternte Nyko.jpg|Bluternte Bluternte Nyko 2.jpg|Bluternte Wanheda (Part 2) Nyko.png|Wanheda (2) Referenzen en:Nyko fr:Nyko __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Grounder Kategorie:Trikru